La marca
by Abrahel
Summary: Un modo alternativo a la "consumación" del romance de Garrus y Shepard. Contiene sexo explícito


_Bueno mis queridos lectores (si es que tengo alguno aparte de las dos chicas que dieron señales de vida xD), aquí os traigo un nuevo fic. Esta vez sobre Garrus y Shepard, una de mis parejas favoritas, tanto en el mundo de Mass Effect como entre todas las parejas en general. En este no tengo que hacer ninguna aclaración, salvo que espero que os guste y disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo^^._

* * *

><p>La nave había sufrido algunas averías graves, posiblemente causadas por algún ataque al sistema por parte de los segadores, por lo que se vieron obligados a atracar en un planeta desconocido, en el que según los radares no había peligro alguno. De todo modos, y para estar del todo segura, Shepard mando a varios grupos a explorar los alrededores y crear un perímetro de seguridad en el lugar donde iban a instalar el campamento provisional. A la vuelta de los exploradores quedó confirmado que no había amenaza de un ataque peligroso, si el caso de animales, pero tan solo eso. Como buena capitana, Shepard ordeno instaurar medidas de seguridad, radares, detectores de movimiento, etc, al fin y al cabo, con la nave en esas condiciones no podía permitirse ningún despiste. Además, por el simple ecosistema que allí había, era más que probable que si hubiese algún tipo de vida inteligente simplemente habían decidido no dejarse ver, ya que entre semejante jungla no resultaría difícil ocultarse. Por suerte, habían encontrado un claro bastante grande, por lo que antes de que pudiesen atacar, deberían mostrarse ante ellos.<p>

Cuando la tripulación había descendido para dejar la Normandía en manos de los ingenieros y habían terminado de montar el campamento y las medidas de seguridad, ya había anochecido, mostrando el planeta su lado más hermoso. Todas las flores y plantas que allí se hallaban comenzaron a emitir brillos de distintos colores, tiñéndolo todo de azul, rojo y morado, sin duda alguna, un espectáculo digno de ver.

Garrus comenzó a buscar a Shepard con la mirada, ya que la conocía y sabía que algo no iba bien. Al principio pensó que se debía a los problemas con la nave y esto la llevaba cabreada, pero, su actitud distante e ida le dijeron que eso no era así. Tuvo suerte, ya que la divisó justo en el momento en el que se adentraba en la maleza. El turiano no dudó un solo instante, cogía su arma y comenzó a seguirla, como bien dijo ella nunca sabes con qué puedes encontrarte, y no quería arriesgarse a que algo le sucediera, y mucho menos desde... "Garrus maldita sea, céntrate y deja de divagar", pensó para sus adentros, "ahora no es el momento para pensar en ello".

Antes de darse cuenta siquiera, había llegado a una bella laguna en la que reinaban los tonos azules. Pequeñas motas de luz danzaban por el aire, dando al lugar un toque místico y etéreo, pero, todo el misticismo se desvaneció en cuanto vio a Jane en el centro de la laguna, totalmente vestida, cabizbaja y con las manos cubriendo su rostro mientras sus hombros se convulsionaban levemente. Garrus se quedó totalmente inmóvil, era la primera vez que veía a Shepard en ese estado, jamás la había visto derramar una sola lágrima, y ahora, ahí estaba, totalmente hundida e indefensa, dejando de lado a la Capitana que ante todos mostraba y dejando al descubierto a Jane. Una simple mujer que sufría como cualquier ser.

- Shepard... - murmuró mientras dejaba su arma en el suelo cubierto de musgo y helechos y comenzaba a introducirse en la laguna aproximándose a ella -.

Parecía que no le oía, ni si quiera se había percatado de su presencia, y hasta que no se situó a su espalda y posó su garra en su hombro esta no se dio cuenta.

- Garrus... - se había sobresaltado, pero en cuanto vio quien era se relajo -.

Se encontraba completamente empapada, y las lágrimas se entremezclaban con el agua que resbalaba por su pelo, pero, sus ojos enrojecidos, su voz entrecortada y su actitud la delataban, y, sin dar si quiera a Garrus tiempo para preguntar qué sucedía, ella respondió antes de tiempo.

- Fui al lugar del accidente Garrus, y toda esa gente... no debió morir. Yo fui la única que debió hacerlo. Era su capitana, confiaban en mí, sabían que se jugaban la vida, y yo debí protegerles. Les fallé a todos Garrus, yo ni si quiera debería estar aquí, mi destino era morir ese día, y sin embargo, aquí estoy... - mientras hablaba su voz no denotaba emoción alguna, y precisamente eso y las lágrimas que no dejaban de correr eran clara muestra de su situación -.

El turiano clavó sus ojos en esa mirada perdida, no podía soportar verla así, tenía que hacer algo por ella. Shepard siempre ayudó a sus compañeros en todo, mostrando fortaleza cuando el resto flaqueaba, siendo siempre un lugar donde apoyarse, y ahora, era ella la que necesitaba un apoyo. En un movimiento rápido, Jane se encontraba entre los brazos de Garrus, estrechada fuertemente. En un principio se quedó totalmente en shock, no entendía que sucedía, pero en cuanto lo supo, se cobijó en él y comenzó a llorar amargamente, vaciando todo el dolor, la culpa y el remordimiento de su interior. Mientras ella lloraba, Garrus situó sus garras en las mejillas de Shepard, alzó su rostro y, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, comenzó a decir en apenas un susurro.

- Jane, pasé dos años creyéndote muerta, dos años realmente duros, en los que intenté hacer justicia como tú la hiciste. Pero no solo buscaba eso, lo que buscaba, lo que realmente deseaba, era la muerte Shepard. Cuando moriste, mi mundo se derrumbó, la única persona que realmente me había importado, que había considerado mi amiga, desapareció, y, cuando aquello que tanto anhelaba estaba a punto de llegar, atrincherado en ese edificio, apareciste tú. Ese día no me salvaste Shepard, ese día me resucitaste. Y yo... doy demasiados rodeos... - tanto Garrus como Shepard cerraron los ojos cuando este aproximó su rostro al suyo y juntaron sus frentes en un gesto turiano de amor -, con todo esto, quiero decirte que... -el nerviosismo en la voz del turiano era claro, pero también los eran la sinceridad y la determinación -, que te amo Jane, y, que de no ser por ti, muchos de los que aquí estamos, habríamos muerto sin dudarlo.

Las lágrimas no podían dejar de recorrer el rostro de Shepard, y por un instante Garrus se sintió morir, pero cuando iba a separarse bruscamente, ella dijo unas palabras que jamás olvidaría. Con los ojos cerrados y las manos en la mandíbula del turiano, susurró.

- Garrus... haz que esta noche sienta que solo existimos tú y yo -.

Él no dudó ni un solo instante, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos comenzó a salir de la laguna, y una vez llegados a la orilla la dejó en pie para situarse a su espalda. Pasó su rostro por su cuello, inhalando aquel olor dulce mezclado con el agua que seguía goteando lentamente por sus cuerpos. Pegó su cuerpo al de ella, sintiendo su espalda contra su pecho, y abrazándola con ansia, deseando que ese abrazo le hiciese sentir protegida. Lentamente, sus manos ascendieron al inicio de la cremallera, acariciando en el trayecto su vientre y el borde de sus pechos. Despacio, comenzó a bajar la cremallera, y cuando finalmente la hubo bajado del todo, y mientras oía la suave respiración de Shepard, condujo sus garras a sus hombros, y con extremada dulzura fue deslizando el traje por su fina piel, hasta que finalmente quedó totalmente desnuda. Siguió acariciando su vientre, sus brazos y sus senos, pero esta vez en contacto directo con su piel. Mientras tanto, su lengua iba lamiendo cada centímetro de su cuello, provocando escalofríos en la mujer.

Giró a Jane con delicadeza para dejarla de cara a él y poder observarla en su totalidad. Así, totalmente empapada, con esas motas de luz rozando su cuerpo provocando que este produjese breves destellos, su cabello mojado pegado a su rostro y el contraste con las marcas rojas de su piel, lograban un efecto en el que Shepard dejaba de parecer una mujer para pasar a parecer una divinidad.

Ella, deseando sentir su piel contra la suya comenzó a quitar una a una las piezas de la armadura del turiano, hasta que del mismo modo que ella, quedó completamente desnudo. Gran parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por placas, pero otras tenían simplemente piel. Como todos los de su raza, Garrus gozaba de un cuerpo fuerte y bien formado, y sentirte abrazada por esos firmes brazos era sentir que nada podía dañarte, y eso fue lo que sintió Shepard cuando estando los dos desnudos él la estrechó fuertemente contra sí, con una garra en su espalda y la otra en su cintura, mientras que ella situaba una en su nuca y la otra en su poderoso cuello, tocando sus frentes, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de ambos cuerpos.

Lentamente, Garrus la tumbó en el suelo fresco y mullido, situándose encima de ella teniendo cuidado de no hacerle ningún daño. Puso una de sus piernas entre las de Shepard, rozando ligeramente su sexo, mientras ponía la otra a su lado para poder apoyarse con comodidad en su brazo. Garrus prestaba especial atención a los pechos de la mujer humana, ya que las turianas no tenían, por lo que mientras su garra acariciaba suavemente su cuello, su rostro descendía hasta uno de sus pechos, realizando ligeras circunferencias en torno a la aureola hasta culminar finalmente en el endurecido pezón que esperaba con ansia su llegada. Le agradaba la textura de estos, suaves, firmes, y ligeramente rugosos cuando llegaba a la aureola. Según tenía entendido, esto era algo que agradaba a las mujeres humanas, por lo que se mantuvo atento a la reacción de Shepard, y, al ver que esta dejo escapar un suave gemido se sintió totalmente satisfecho, además de más confiado, y debido a ello atacó con más ansía el pezón, y decidió realizar los mismos movimientos que hacía con su lengua en el otro pezón, descendiendo así la garra que acariciaba su cuello hacía su otro pecho. Pellizcando y estirando ligeramente este, jugueteando con él, presionándolo entre dos de sus dedos. Se sintió orgulloso en el momento en que Jane se asió a su cuello, y le presiono fuertemente contra ella misma, deseando que ese momento jamás finalizase.

La excitación de Garrus era cada vez mayor, pero esa noche no podía perder el control, esa noche era de ella. Su rostro volvió a ascender para situarse contra su oído y susurrarle con voz profunda.

- Haré que nunca olvides esta noche Jane. Haré que solo existamos los dos.

- Hazme olvidar – fue el murmullo que obtuvo por respuesta, y eso fue lo que decidió, hacerla olvidar, hacer que sintiera el momento -.

Hacía tiempo que su pierna estaba humedecida debido al roce constante, por lo que no quiso entretenerse más. Cogió a Shepard por la espalda mientras él se arrodillaba en suelo, sosteniéndola fuertemente la apretó contra si, quedando el rostro de ella por encima del suyo. Colocó su henchido miembro en su caliente y húmeda entrada, y muy lentamente comenzó a penetrarla.

Había elegido esta posición para que llegado el momento ella misma marcase hasta donde podía darle cabida. Sabía que el miembro de los machos turianos era más grande que el de los hombres, y bajo ningún concepto quería hacerle daño. Pero, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio que ella descendía entre suspiros hasta recibirlo por completo, se encontraba maravillado, hasta que las lágrimas volvieron a llenar sus ojos. Garrus se sintió asqueado consigo mismo, pensando que ella se estaba forzando para complacerle, pero cuado hizo amago de salir de su interior ella se mantuvo firme, apretando su cadera con firmeza contra la suya. Apoyó su frente sobre la del turiano y dijo.

- No Garrus, soy feliz, estas lágrimas son de alivio, del alivio que me has provocado al arrancarme esta carga que llevaba conmigo -.

El no respondió nada, simplemente no surgían las palabras, por lo que decidió mantener la posición y comenzar de nuevo la suave penetración, casi acariciando sus paredes internas. Lo que Jane sentía era indecible, sentir a Garrus en su interior era más de lo que podía pedir, tanto tiempo deseándose, y ambos sin saberlo. El turiano creía estar en un sueño, y a pesar de desear ser delicado, sin saber en qué momento, ambos perdieron totalmente el control. Él recostó a Shepard en el suelo, y colocándose entre sus piernas, volvió a hundirse en ella, esta vez sin mesura, ya que sabía que no la heriría. Conforme aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas, también lo hacía la fuerza de sus suspiros, gemidos y jadeos. El miembro de él estaba totalmente apretado, y ella no sentía una sola parte de si sin llenar. El turiano comenzó a producir sonidos guturales, y estando totalmente fuera de sí solo se le pasó un pensamiento por la cabeza. "Ella es mía, debe de tener la marca". Y rápidamente asesto un fuerte mordisco en su hombro, un mordisco del cual comenzó a manar sangre.

Tras unas furiosas embestidas más, ambos sintieron el placer crecer en su interior, y cuando ella llego al clímax contrayendo de este modo sus paredes internas Garrus se derramó en su interior, mientras ella dejaba escapar gemidos bajos y él profundos gruñidos guturales. Dio unas suaves embestidas más, hasta que sacó su miembro de ella y se dejó caer a su lado, pasando su brazo por su pequeña espalda, apoyando ella la cabeza en su hombro, pasando su brazo por su ancho pecho y poniendo una de sus piernas entre las suyas.

Ambos estaban exhaustos, aunque calmado, el acto había sido intenso, y eso se dejaba notar en sus sudorosas pieles.

De pronto, algo en el cerebro de Garrus hizo clic, y giro bruscamente su cabeza, clavando sus ojos en la herida del hombro. Estaba horrorizado, tenía que explicárselo, aunque curiosamente, ella no parecía molesta por ello. ¿Sabría algo de ello?

- Jane, esa mar… -.

- Shhh… No hace falta que expliques nada Garrus, se lo que significa esto entre los turianos, y he de decir que me hace inmensamente feliz – hablaba con un tono calmado, lleno de paz y tranquilidad, y para demostrar que esto era cierto, le dedicó una suave sonrisa llena de amor -.

El turiano acarició su mejilla con su garra libre, y movió la mandíbula en lo que era una sonrisa que le correspondía. Así que sabía el significado de ese mordisco, mas bien, de la cicatriz que dejaría. Eso quería decir que lo que él sentía por ella era totalmente correspondido. Acababa de marcarla como suya, única y exclusivamente, pero esa cicatriz significaba mucho más que la propiedad, significaba que le había entregado su vida, que desde ahora, hasta el último de sus días, sus destinos estarían ligados, que darían sus vidas por salvar al otro, o que llegado el momento de morir, lo harían juntos. Eso es lo que significaba esa marca, la mayor muestra de amor turiana. Pero de pronto se preguntó cómo sabía esto.

- Jane -.

- ¿Mmm? – respondió esta medio adormilada -.

- ¿Cómo demonios has sabido lo que significa? – inquirió en un tonto que denotaba desconcierto y curiosidad -.

El tono adormilado de Shepard desapareció rápidamente y dio paso a una media sonrisa.

- Digamos que hace dos años, realice algunas investigaciones sobre los turianos -.

Garrus se quedo totalmente bloqueado, no podía ser cierto, ¿ella también?

- Espera, que quieres decir con – la mujer no le dio tiempo a acabar, ya que se tumbo sobre él y posó un dedo sobre su boca, indicándole que guardase silencio -.

Acarició con dulzura la cicatriz que atravesaba su mejilla, y dejando ver en cada uno de sus movimientos, palabras y gestos el amor que sentía por él, la liberación de poder sentir libremente, dijo.

- Volvamos al campamento -.

* * *

><p><em>Y eso es todo, ¡espero que os haya gustado! Se agradecen reviews (ya sean buenos o malos), ¡le suben a una el ánimo! xD <em>

_Nos leemos mis lectores ^^._


End file.
